Ice Bucket What?
by Shizenneko Anya
Summary: "Because it's fun!" ... Really, Tony? Really? (STony)


**A/N:** ** **So. First fanfic since 2012? Lol. And first Stony fic.** I know this ice bucket thing was like long ago, but i just had the idea today, because I was really bored with nothing to do. And I had only discovered STony lately and they are just so adorable. :3 So before I wrote this I looked up on the internet if there is any other fanfics related to the ice bucket challenge, and unsurprisingly there is a few of them. But oh well, I mean I just wanted to write this on a whim, hopefully my idea is different from the others... Hopefully. It is a simple idea so I'm not surprised if there is another fic just like mine... But oh well. :P My mother language is not English so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and such. And sorry if it's OOC. Hope you enjoy.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, setting, or well, anything. I'm just a fan. :3**

 **Ice Bucket What?**

"Ice bucket what?"

"Ice bucket challenge."

Steve frowned at the grinning billionaire, who was holding a camera in one hand and a rather big bucket in the other. The blonde was reading a book about history, sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room, when his boyfriend came in and walked over to him, asking him to do the ice bucket challenge thingy.

"Come on Steve, let's do it! It's gonna be fun!"

Steve sighed, closing the book and putting it down on the table. He looked up at the brunette, who was wearing a tight black tank top and baggy jeans, his usual outfit to wear when he was working down in his workshop. The arc reactor shined faintly through his chest, as sweat trickled down his forehead. He was still grinning innocently. Too innocently Steve knew he was planning something.

Really, how can a man be so damn adorable and so damn sexy at the same time?

Steve shook his head, trying to push his thoughts deep inside his head. He was glad Tony's his boyfriend. Man, he just wanted to kiss the brunette right then and there.

"What is this ice bucket thing about?" he asked instead.

"So basically it's an activity involving dumping a bucket of ice water on someone's head to promote awareness of the disease amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and encourage donations to research. The challenge encourages nominated participants to be filmed having a bucket of ice water poured on their heads and then nominating others to do the same. A common stipulation is that nominated participants have 24 hours to comply or forfeit by way of a charitable financial donation." Tony rambled, having already memorized (without intending to) the whole text he had read from Wikipedia.

Steve blinked, confused. Tony shrugged, "Basically you dump a bucket of ice water on yourself, filmed it, put it in the internet, then donate."

"Oh."

"Here, take this." Tony placed the bucket he brought into Steve's hand, then dragged him to the balcony of the Stark Tower. "Put that bucket there and wait here, I'm gonna take the ice." The brunette said as he put down his camera on a table nearby and turned to leave for said ice.

"Are we really doing this?" The taller blonde asked to nobody in particular, as Tony had already disappeared onto the kitchen. He stared at the bucket in hand, wondering why Tony always came up with weird things. He sighed yet again, putting the stupid bucket down. Well, it was Tony's eccentric, crazy, yet adorable side of him that made Steve love him anyway. He smiled fondly at the thought.

Tony came back with another big bucket full of ice and freezing water. And Dummy trailing behind.

"What the—Tony. Is that amount of ice really necessary? Why is Dummy up here and not at the workshop? And why exactly are we doing this?"

"Because it's fun! And yes, we need a lot of ice because this is for the two of us." He smirked, striding to the first bucket and dumping half of the ice and water into it.

How can dumping freezing water into yourself be considered as fun? Although Steve admitted he would like to do the donation part, this dumping ice thing was just weird. It kind of reminded him of the time when he was frozen in the ice, and it's not that he was scared of ice or cold water or anything, it's just that he didn't understand what the purpose of this challenge thing was. And also, he didn't understand why Tony wanted to do this. Judging by the sly smirk on his boyfriend's expression, he clearly has other motives than just donating and having fun.

"And Dummy?" Steve asked again. The robot was usually cleaning the mechanic's workshop at this time of day.

"Dummy, pick up that camera and start recording." The genius said as he gestured towards the camera on the table. The robot proceeded to go towards the table, whirring softly as it lifted the camera and pointing it at the two men attempting to do the ice bucket challenge.

Tony clapped his hand, facing the camera. "So hello everyone this is the awesome Iron Man and the oh-so-great Captain America and guess what! We're going to do the ice bucket challenge!" He said to the camera.

Oh yes. He was so going to do this. Tony smirked to himself. He was going to film Captain America getting wet.

…

There, you have it, his true motive. It was a simple motive, indeed. But he just couldn't resist the urge to do it. I mean, he couldn't just go to Steve and said, "Hey, Cap, mind if I filmed you showering while having your clothes on? Coz you look sexy as hell."

…

Okay that was weird.

Then again, coming from Tony, it was considered as _not_ weird. Tony frowned. Sure, Tony had seen his Cap naked and wet a _lot_ of times, and _damn_ was he hot, but he had never seen him wet with his clothes on. Yeah. Tony wanted to see Steve wet, _and_ with his clothes on. God, just imagining Steve's gorgeous face as water trickled down his forehead, his pointed nose, those red lips, and how his already tight shirt would clung perfectly to his toned abs and—Okay now he was drooling.

"Tony?"

Tony snapped out of his thought. "Uh, yes?" He answered/asked absentmindedly. His mind was still somewhere else.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Oh, right. Bring that bucket there, Cap." He pointed to the middle of the balcony.

"We're doing it here?" The captain asked, but doing what he was told anyway.

"Yeah, it's really windy and cold up here so it's perfect. And the water will immediately go to the drainage." Tony said as he eyed the drainage hole on a corner of the balcony. Then he eyed the captain again. And then he eyed the camera in Dummy's claw. The small red light was still on, indicating that it was still recording. Good.

And you know what? He wasn't going to upload this to the internet. Nope, he won't. He was not going to share his captain to anyone at all. His captain was his and his only. And again, why did he want to film Captain America being wet with his clothes on? Well, in case someday Steve had to go for a long mission and Tony was feeling _'lonely'_ he could go and watch the film. You know, to 'relieve some pent up stress'. This whole challenge thing was only a stupid plan to achieve his stupid goal. Oh wait, he's not stupid, he's a genius.

So why hadn't he thought about filming themselves in bed instead? He could always use the hidden camera in the room which he used for security purposes. It would definitely be a better film to watch when he was 'lonely'.

Yeah, he's an idiot.

Tony cursed inwardly, wondering why his mind was being weird. Maybe because he hadn't had a good sleep for the past three days?

"So this is how it goes, that is your bucket, and you take the bucket and pour the water on yourself. I'm gonna bring my bucket there too. We'll do it together." The brunette said as he walked to the other bucket.

Dummy whirred, recording Steve as he crouched down in front of the bucket, eyeing it with a frown. The bucket stood still in the middle of him and the robot. The camera filmed Steve's every moves, and also Tony a little further behind him as he lifted up his bucket and carried it towards Steve, all the while grinning slyly. Tony made sure the camera was recording them.

Steve looked at his reflection on the water, the ice had melted a lot but of course the water was still freezing cold. He scrunched up his face. What is he doing, exactly? This is ridiculous.

"Tony. I'm not doing this. This is just weir—"

SPLASH

Steve gasped, his eyes wide in shock, his body freezing, water dripping down from his body to the grey tiles under his foot.

"TONY."

Steve glared daggers at the laughing billionaire who had just dumped the ice water on him. Tony was bursting with laughter and clutching his stomach, desperately trying to hold back the laughter and failing miserably, completely forgetting his initial mission to ogle at the wet captain.

"Pfft—! I can't believe you fell for tha-!"

Steve shut him up good, kissing him roughly on the lips. Tony tensed, but then relaxed and slowly closed his eyes, as he kissed Steve back. He brought his hands to tangle on blonde locks. Steve smirked into the kiss. He pressed his freezing body into Tony's and hugged him tight. Tony gasped loudly and jerked away, eyes snapped open.

"Fuck, it's COLD!"

Tony struggled, but Steve's hold on him was too strong. And the fact that Tony was only wearing a thin tank top didn't help. The piece of clothing was soaked pretty quickly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry _so let me go_ — _fuck_ it's COLD!"

He continued to squirm. Then he realized that the water was not as cold for Steve as it was for Tony, because of that super soldier serum of course. Tony cursed.

"What was that, Tony? You said you were sorry?" Steve laughed, looking down at the pouting genius, his hair dripping wet. A bead of water trickled down Steve's cheek, down to his red lips, and—

Tony gaped. Now he remembered his initial mission. Taking in the view of the gorgeous man pressed to his body, his slightly flushed face, his tight, wet white shirt which clung to his body and was now see-through, revealing his toned chest and abs…

"Shit, Cap, you're hot—" The brunette managed to breathe, unable to tear his gaze away from the blonde.

The captain blinked, then stared at the brunette who was ogling him. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, when the billionaire sneezed loudly. Tony shuddered in his arms, "It's cold…" he mumbled, pouting slightly.

Steve sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He smiled fondly and pecked Tony's lips, before hoisting him up in the air and carrying him on his shoulder. Tony squeaked at the sudden motion, and Steve said, "Come on, let's get you warm, Tony. I don't want you to get sick. You haven't had a good sleep and meal for days, being wet with freezing water doesn't do any help. Let's take a warm bath."

Tony stayed silent, letting Steve carry him to their bedroom. After all, he was the one who dumped ice water on the captain, so this was kind of his way of apologizing.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Let's make a sex tape someday?"

Steve choked.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I write another chapter for this? Maybe the part after they got into their bedroom or something.. Hm. Later... Maybe.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**


End file.
